


Call Of The Omega

by saawinchester



Series: Prompt Inspired One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Dean, Human Jensen, Jensen Thinks He Is Human, Love, M/M, Suprise Omega Jensen, True Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Werewolves are real and dangerous; there are millions of them. Humans are now a minority. At night humans must stay indoors for fear of being attacked and killed. Jensen does exactly that. His rule is help no one who puts themselves at risk. But what happens when someone cries for help outside his door? Will he ignore the man?Has his life been a lie all this time?...Find out..





	Call Of The Omega

The howling had started once again. Millions of werewolves mostly dangerous roamed the busy town of harmony. If you wanted to be safe than you would have to stay holed up inside your homes or apartments until dawn breaks. Such was the life in this century. Humans became the minority.

Jensen Ackles is a part of the minority living in these chaotic times. However, he isn’t the type to lay around unprotected. No he was armed to the teeth with silver weapons. Guns, Knives, Stakes, Whips. A whole arsenal. And he was trained to use such weapons from the tender age of 4. 

Like a few humans, some werewolves engage in acts of crime mostly murder, rape or forced mating. Those werewolves broke into people’s homes committing those acts. And on nights of full moon, their thirst becomes too much. That is why Jensens apartment is also properly secured with silver bars that cover his windows and doors. Those beasts were not gonna be getting in any time soon.

Jensen never makes a mistake. _Well so far he hasn’t._ Timely routine has kept him alive all these years. Work 8am to 4pm shift, do a quick round of shopping while the day is still alive, be a light sleeper, dump alcohol, never cook meals after 6pm or be prepared to attract unwanted scavenges, make sure weapons are strapped in ready for the night and most importantly never go outside at night even to rescue someone a werewolf has in their grasps. 

This night was like any other night. It starts with the howls signaling the wolves are coming, the screams of victims who are attacked, the fighting between two alpha wolves over an omega or beta, the sounds of break in into unsecure houses.

Even though Jensen was fully prepared, something was telling him tonight would be different. _He didn’t know why?_ Maybe it was because of the three men standing outside and staring up at his apartment or maybe it was the fact that his street was empty tonight. _Huh! Awkward._

Suddenly he jumped from the sound of a man getting attacked right outside his door. _What the fuck?!_ Jensen hastily made his way to the front,  gun cocked and pointed at the door. He could hear the growls and snarls as they tore into the man while he yelled and screamed in pain banging at his door calling _help! Help please!_

Jensen stood his ground trying to not feel any pity for the man _. Why was he out at this time of the night anyway? He is asking for it!_ The man screamed once more, “No please. Please they have gone to get more. I have children please. Please don’t let me die. Please save me!”

Jensen knew that the man was already injured and that means he was going to shift into a werewolf the next night as it takes precisely 24 hours for the bite to take effect. _If he didn’t become dog food of course._

“Please! Please! They’re coming back! Please help me!”, the banging on the door got louder as the man became desperate. 

Jensen could here the howl of nearly four wolves. _Shit. Shit. Don’t do it Jensen._ He swore, “Fuck!” He opened the door, pointing the gun through the gap of the silver bars, “Move back! Don’t you try anything funny or I’ll shoot you right in the head you hear!”

The sound of growls started getting closer. The man who appeared to be quite handsome even through the bleeding stared in panic blurting with both hands up, “Yes! Yes! Please just let me in!”

Jensen unlocked the silver bar door, the man stumbled in before he quickly locked it up, shutting the door behind him and securing it once more. He pointed the gun at the man again, “What the hell happened?! Why weren’t you indoors you asshole!”

The man slowly lowered his hands, “I’m sorry I kinda lost track of time. I was trying to find something I really wanted”.

Jensen studied the man before him, seeing that underneath all that tiny cuts and bruises, the man was handsome. He looked to be around his late 30’s , six foot tall, had dirty blonde hair, prominent crows feet on the side of each eyes, full pouty lips and a two day old scruff. The man wore black Jeans, black t-shirt and black leather jacket with black boots _. Ugh so not the time Jensen plus the man will be morphing into a werewolf come tomorrow._

Jensen said, “I’ll get you something to clean up the blood”. He than narrowed his eyes, pointing the gun at the man, “If you try anything funny , I will end you”.

The man nodded, gruffly replying, “Yes um-“

“Jensen. My name is Jensen”.

“Understood Jensen. My name is Dean”, the man announced with a lopsided grin.

Jensen started to feel all warm inside. He huffed, “Come on follow me to the kitchen. There should be a first aid kit and some swabs you can use to clean yourself”. Jensen walked ahead unaware of the amused glinting green eyes that followed him.

Jensen reached for the first aid kit and was about to hand it to Dean when he all of a sudden he stood still mesmerized at the sight before him. Dean shucked his leather jacket off, flexing his back muscles that stuck to his tight black t-shirt. There were tattoos that ran down his arms that were a combination of angels, crucifixes, wolves and many other figures. He was startled when the man asked in a deep gruff voice, “Something amusing?”

Jensen flushed red at being caught staring. He cleared his throat, handing the first aid kit forward, “Um here. It’s basically got everything that you need for stitching or just cleaning a wound. Um- I’ll make us a cup of tea”.

Dean slowly took the box from Jensen, intentionally brushing his fingers along Jensens, seeing the man gasp and pull his hand away. He contained his smirk and replied, “Thank you Jensen”.

Jensen busied himself making tea. He kept on going back to the feeling he had experienced from the light brush of fingers. Electric pleasant tingling sensation that ran through his fingers. He sighed internally, _God stop it Jensen._ He was in the middle of stirring the tea when a smell caught his nose. _Apple pie._ _His favorite._ He than wondered who was stupid enough to be baking at night. _Huh! Well their problem_.

He turned and was caught off guard by Dean already cleaned and staring at him with….hunger. He felt a pleasant swirling in his lower regions while his heart rate started to pick up. His hands were trembling slightly making the cup shake in his grasp. _What the hell was happening to him?_ He was busy looking at his hands trying to control the shaking lest he drop the mugs when a pair of warm hands engulfed his, taking the cups from his and placing it on the counter behind him. Jensen caught a whiff of Deans cologne and tried to keep the moan from tearing out of him by biting his lower lip. Deans warm body was so close and it felt good.

Dean didn’t move from his position. He watched as Jensen bit hard at his bottom lip trying to stifle the sound he wanted to let out. _Now that wouldn’t do._ He placed his thumb on Jensens lower lip, pulling it away from the teeth, he softly rumbles, “Stop. You're hurting yourself. I can’t have that”. He leaned in and placed his mouth right next to Jensens ear, whispering, “I wanna hear you omega”.

Jensen moaned lightly at the tingling warm breath that graced his ear. Goosebumps surfacing on his skin. The scent of sweet apple pie completely engulfed him. Then the voice inside his head decided to let out _Omega. Omega. Omega._ Now that snapped him out of his reverie. He turned his head slightly seeing that there were no cuts, nor bruises on Dean anymore. _What the hell?_ Panic started to grip him. _Something was wrong._

He saw that his gun was lying out of arms reach on the counter. _Damnit._ Dean began to sniff and tongue under his jaw. He wanted to stay angry but somehow his feelings and body weren’t behaving. Instead a feeling of pleasure started to course through him once more. Despite that Jensen asked shakily, “What are you?”

Dean pulled back and looked into the slightly dazed and half frightened look of the man, “Be calm my omega. I am an alpha. I am your mate”.

Jensen spat out as irritation and fear flooded him, “I am a human!”

“You don’t even know you’re an omega do you?”  Dean questioned.

“I don’t know what you’re taking about. I was born a human and am a human!”

Dean continued calmly, “My senses wouldn’t lie sweetheart. I can smell you from a mile away. And I know you can smell my Apple pie scent too”  He grinned as Jensens eyes bulged, “When in doubt always follow your nose baby”. Dean tapped his nose for emphasis.

Jensen tried to process the information. _Was it true? Was he a wolf?_

Dean answered, “Yes it is true. You are a wolf”.

“Wha-?” Jensen gaped. 

“Another thing true mates are good at is mind reading”.

Jensen swallowed, “Are you going to kill me?”

Dean cupped Jensens cheek, “Why would I kill you my sweet mate? I will protect you until the day I die”.

Jensen felt warmth and comfort fill him up once more from Deans touch alone. _There was still something that troubled him._ Heasked, “Why didn’t I know I was an omega?”

“How old are you?” Dean asked.

Jensen raised a questioning brow, “I’m 30”.

Dean chuckled, “No wonder. Age 30 is when omegas call out for their mates because they are ready to be mated, to be loved”.

“I didn’t send any mating call out?”

“You didn’t realize that you were sweetheart. Your scent did that for you. And as for not knowing, well most omegas who are raised by wolves know what they are from their teen years but those raised by humans are subject to human teachings and ways of life hence they don’t know much. You might have experienced the occasional fevers from here or there? Slick running out of your sweet cavern?”.

Jensen blushed, heart fluttering at Deans drop in voice at the last question. He cleared his throat, “I have experienced that. Thought maybe I was experiencing some kinda sickness. I told my dad and he said not to pay heed to it. I never really did any research on that. My family despised wolves and so did I”.

Dean asked, “Do you despise me at this moment Jen?”

Jensen slowly shook his head from side to side. He knew that he should obliterate the alpha but he couldn’t. The alpha was his mate and made him happy for some reason. He whispered, “I do not despise you alpha. I….want you”.

Deans wolf let out a deep chesty rumble before he leaned in and claimed the omegas lips in a hot searing kiss that had both mates craving more.

_Alpha and omega were finally one._

TBC


End file.
